


Three Spoons

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [16]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Post 614, Prompt Fill, Season 6 Spoilers, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: Prompt fill for goodmorninglovelies: David, Patrick and Stevie cuddle together
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 28
Kudos: 164
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Three Spoons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodmorninglovelies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglovelies/gifts).



“Bye, Alexis! I... I love you!”

Patrick wrapped his arm a little tighter around his husband’s waist, hearing the tremor in his voice as he waved at the vehicle pulling out of the motel parking lot. He felt the sob deep in David’s chest before it tried to break free, David doing his best to choke it back, swallow it down before it could swallow him whole.

He glanced over at Stevie who was on David’s other side and between the two of them, they gently guided David back into the room where he and his sister had lived together for so long. They deposited him gently on the bed that had been his, now stripped of his luxury bedding and once more covered in the neutral sateen bedspread that graced all the other motel beds. 

David sank down, pulling Patrick with him, around him, and Patrick curled up on his side, the big spoon to David’s little as he cried.

“I’ll give you some time,” Stevie said quietly from the doorway, and Patrick nodded. But David’s head snapped up, nearly colliding with Patrick’s nose.

“N-no! No don’t! I... don’t go...” And then he was sobbing again and Patrick looked over at Stevie, hesitating in the doorway with tears streaking down her own face, and he patted the sliver of mattress on the other side of David. 

“Come on. There’s room here for you too.”

Closing the door behind her, Stevie slid onto the bed, the tea spoon to David’s little spoon to Patrick’s big. David wrapped his arm around her, held her as she cried - as they all cried - for themselves, for the town that suddenly found itself three Roses short. And Patrick held them both until their sobs quietened and they began to share stories, memories, things they’d miss. Until Stevie laughed so hard she fell out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing these little ficlets is like flexing a muscle I haven’t used in a while. It forgot how much I loved doing these!
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a comment. With all the crazy going on out there in the world your lovely words are my warm cozies.
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
